


The bridge

by VenezuelanWriter



Series: Making love out of nothing at all [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, Hand Jobs, Implicit Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Safe Sane and Consensual, Trust, Virgin Castiel, communication is important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-15 10:21:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17526950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenezuelanWriter/pseuds/VenezuelanWriter
Summary: bridge/brɪdʒ/n. A link or connection between two related items, etc.Like, for example, between one's feelings and a way to express them.For Cass and Dean, sex was just a bridge.





	The bridge

During the following week after Dean and Cass had finally figured out their relationship, they kept their caring gestures in public to a minimum. 'Public' also referred to Sam, because even when he was well aware of the facts, it still would’ve been awkward to kiss and caress too much in front of him.

Dean did give Castiel kisses on the cheek when he woke up and found him at the table with Sam, and on Friday, when they planned a movie night, Dean was also okay with cuddling next to him.

In private, though, Dean was okay with doing more than that. Every night, he visited Cass’ bedroom and they would make out in the dark. Some days it was languid and slow, others it was more tender and delicate. It could be passionate and heavy, too. 

It was one of those occasions when sitting on the edge of Cass’ bed, Cass pulled back, breathing heavily.

“Dean." His hand went to rest on Dean’s upper thigh. “Can you stay?”

Dean traced his fingers on top of Cass' hand. It was close to being inviting, but he didn't want to deliver that message. He stopped his lingering touch and slowly, almost imperceptibly, pushed Cass' hand away. 

“Wow, uh—I'm so sorry, Dean,” Cass said, worriedly.

Dean shook his head. As much as he was convinced making love was more than nudity and passion, he still craved, well, nudity and passion with Cass. But everything between them was moving so fast it was scary.

“No, no, no, Cass, not at all. Don’t apologize, it’s fine. I really want you—all of you, right now, baby”—where had that come from?—“but I think it’s better for us to go slower, since, y’know, we’re still getting started.”

Castiel hugged his arms around Dean’s chest and rested his chin on his shoulder.

“You’re right. Can you still stay?”

Dean wouldn’t deny it was quite a challenge to sleep next to Cass and keep everything under control. But he trusted himself, and he loved Castiel with too much of his heart to refuse.

“Of course, Cass," he answered.

He relaxed and laid next to Cass. On the bed, they shared tender kisses and cuddled to sleep.

*

A couple of weeks later, Dean and Castiel rested on Dean’s bed after they’d both showered and changed into their PJs.

Castiel was hovering over Dean, kissing his lips slowly. They tasted just as fresh as Dean was altogether; he smelled of soap and shampoo and, if you asked Castiel, of happiness and peacefulness, too.

Castiel held Dean’s jaw, rough with his permanent stubble. It felt delicious on his palm, though, instead of scratching or inappropriate.

With his hand, he traced his fingers over Dean’s t-shirt drawing invisible patterns on his chest and abdomen.

Dean placed his hand on Castiel’s lower back, pushing him closer. The kiss turned sexy, with tongues brushing every time more often and their breaths becoming heavier. Castiel wanted to assume they would be giving a new step in the physical stage of their relationship, but was yet afraid to ask explicitly how far they would go.

He supported more firmly the hand on Dean’s torso, delineating the muscles underneath the shirt.

Dean pulled back from the kiss and looked Castiel in the eyes. He kissed his nose and buried his face in Castiel’s neck. Castiel leaned on his back, seeking greater comfort.

Dean kissed and nibbled, and Castiel’s eyes closed in pleasure. One of Dean’s hands held Castiel’s chin angled for his interests, and the other mimicked what Castiel had been doing to Dean’s body before.

Dean’s hand traveled lower, tough, resting on Castiel’s hip.

Dean pulled his head out from the corner of Castiel’s neck and met his eyes.

“Is this okay with you?” Dean asked. Castiel nodded. “Then why’re you so tense? Think I can’t tell?”

“It’s nothing," Castiel answered, too soon to be believable. Before Dean insisted and threw at him an even harder stare, he spoke. “It’s just—I’ve never done this before, you know? Being so intimate with someone else. And you’re so experienced, Dean—”

Dean let a small breath out from his nose.

“Sh, Cass, please don’t even mention that.” He kissed Castiel’s lips. “I won’t judge you for being new to this. Or for anything, actually. Ever. It’s okay to be nervous, but you don’t have to, not with me.”

“What if I do something wrong? Something that you don’t like?”

“Then I’ll let you know. Will you? Do the same, if I do something you don’t like?”

Dean’s eyes were transparent. Castiel trusted him with his life.

“Yes.”

“Then we’re good to go," Dean said and resumed their kissing.

Soon, Castiel was thrilled with anticipation; if he valued intimacy in general, before that moment he hadn't realized how much it meant for him when it was of this kind and involved Dean.

He felt his arousal taking over, and soon his dick was poking against Dean’s lower abdomen through his pants.

Dean surely noticed, since he moved and Cass felt he wasn't the only one very turned on.

Dean passed a hand under Cass’ pants on the back, scratching the thin boxers fabric. He slipped them inside, then, driving Castiel crazy with skin-to-skin contact.

Castiel was a little embarrassed since his buttcheeks had been sweaty; plus, they turned into goosebumps when Dean squeezed them strongly. He moaned at the sensation and gripped Dean’s shoulders tightly.

“Ohmygod, Dean,” he whispered. “I’m not gonna last.”

Dean shrugged.

“It’s fine, Cass. I mean it.” He repeated the motion of his hand and Castiel bit his lips. “Let go”.

Castiel nodded, kissing Dean so he could stop looking him in the eye. It was easier when he didn’t have to. He felt less pressured to do things right.

Dean’s hand abandoned Castiel’s buttcheek. Castiel was sad because he was really enjoying it, but glad that he’d have a longer chance to experience pleasant things with Dean.

For a few minutes, it was just them, kissing hungrily. Dean’s tongue was curious and soft, and it felt amazing dancing in Castiel’s mouth.

In a moment, Castiel didn’t coordinate his movements and his lips broke apart from Dean’s, gasping softly. His eyes were closed and his mouth trembled over Dean’s; their breaths mixed easily and warmly.

Dean’s fingers rumbled in Castiel’s hair and held him, something between a tight grip and a passionate caress.

A breath caught up loudly in Castiel’s chest at the gesture and his lips continued to barely brush Dean’s.

“Hey, Cass," Dean said, his hand nipping the base of Castiel's neck. “Breath.”

Castiel let out the breath and eased a little into Dean’s touch. He consciously pursed his lips together so they’d stop trembling over Dean’s.

“Good, that’s good," Dean said. He planted a soft kiss on Castiel’s mouth and sucked the bottom lip at the end. “Did you like this?” He asked, tensing his grip on Castiel’s short hair again.

Castiel was sure Dean could feel below his waist the effect it had on him. He still answered verbally.

“Yes.”

Dean smirked softly. He leaned in and Castiel let himself be kissed, relaxing against Dean and following the rhythm of his lips.

Dean put some of his weight on Castiel, leading him beneath his body. Castiel’s knees were between Dean’s, but he didn’t feel trapped or anything similar. He felt safe.

Dean interlaced a hand with Castiel's, pressing them on the mattress to their side. The other one left Castiel's hair and landed on his chest to stroke his pectoral and arm.

Castiel could feel his own breath become every time more uneven. Dean slowed down, probably wanting things to last longer.

Castiel’s hand, from behind Dean’s neck, went to trace his collarbone with his fingertips. The pressure on his hand grew and Dean pulled back.

“Everything alright?” Dean asked.

“Yeah. I think I just needed some air,” he answered, a little out of breath.

“If it’s too much, we can change positions, you know.”

But Castiel, although he’d led armies, was never a fan of being the one in control.

“I like it here, Dean," he simply replied.

“Okay, I believe you," Dean said. “You okay with this?” he asked, pressing his hips down. Castiel widened his eyes.

“Mm,” he moaned.

“You can touch all you want, Cass," Dean said.

Right, he could. Castiel moved his hands to place them on Dean’s rear. Dean held him by the waist and rolled them on the bed, falling on their sides. Dean brought Cass close to him and got his hands underneath the shirt. Dean’s fingers were hot, but not as much as Castiel’s own skin.

Castiel craved more and pushed himself against Dean. He hooked a leg over Dean’s hip, hoping it would be okay. Dean kissed him, hard, biting his lip and running a hand over his full thighs.

He pushed down Castiel’s underwear, setting him free. He didn’t pay immediate attention to his aching dick, though, and instead went to tease him between his buttcheeks with a finger. That was… alright, Castiel guessed. Dean circled the rim with his index and, no, Castiel was not okay with.

He pulled back from the kiss, frowning. Dean stopped his movements immediately.

“Dean.”

“Yeah, baby?”

Castiel shook his head.

“I don’t think— I— That seems to— to hurt. I would not want you to do it”.

“I would never finger you without proper prep, Cass," Dean said. Castiel's cheeks heated. Dean had sounded even a little offended. He continued, "You don’t have to explain yourself to me. It’s okay. If you don’t wanna, then we don’t do it. Easy.”

Cass nodded in response, feeling reassured.

Dean secured his hand around Castiel’s bare dick — _finally,_ after so much friction against fabric— and started jerking him off.

Castiel’s breath was a mess again. Dean didn’t continue to kiss him; Castiel appreciated being able to pant and moan all he wanted.

“Cum for me, Cass," Dean encouraged.

Castiel looked at Dean, whose eyes were dark, pine-colored; his expression of plain delight as he sated Castiel was entirely consuming.

Dean sped up his hand. Cass closed his eyes, biting his lips and gripping Dean tight on his shoulders.

“Oh, shit,” Cass moaned. His back arched, his eyes shut and his whole body twisted in bliss.

“ _Dean!_ ” he stretched out, coming.

Castiel came down from his high, meeting Dean’s lips with his own on the way.

He wanted to give Dean back what he’d done for him: providing him the burst of emotions and sensations only climax could grant.

“Here,” Castiel said, cupping Dean through his pajamas. “Let me”.

He would've liked to be more teasing, but didn't resist his desire to serve Dean's needs. Castiel pulled down the pants, felt his mouth watering at the sight, and started pumping his fist up and down as he tried to find the best way to do it.

“Can you tell me how you like it?” Castiel asked, thinking about the fact Dean didn’t have to ask anything to get things done right.

Dean nodded, wrapping his hand around Castiel’s. He showed him the right angle, the right speed—Castiel picked up the pace and Dean nodded again, taking his hand back and letting Castiel do the job.

Castiel deeply enjoyed making Dean blissful. Seeing him roll his head back, liking it so much—it was everything.

Dean grunted, showing pleasure and tensing his muscles as he reached orgasm not long after Castiel had started stimulating him.

They kissed briefly. Dean pulled back.  

“I’m gonna bring something to clean this up, alright?”

“Wait, don’t leave,” Castiel said. His voice communicated how badly he meant it.

“I’m coming right back. This isn’t exactly nice,” Dean said, pointing to their spilled stomachs.

“Okay,” Cass complied.

Dean was quick to bring a towel from the bathroom and clean them up.

He tossed it aside, grabbed clean boxers from a drawer and, after fitting himself in one of them, he helped Castiel into another pair.

He got underneath the blankets with Castiel, hugging him, kissing his forehead.

“Dean?”

“Yeah, Cass?”

“That was amazing. Can we repeat it anytime?”

Castiel knew it was a considerably silly question. But it was so good to be true that he couldn’t help asking it.

“Of course we will repeat it, Cass. That and hopefully other things,” Dean replied.

“Other things?”

“Yeah. We will do _and_ discuss things. Like what you think would hurt. But not now, okay? Now, I just want to hold you.”

Castiel kissed Dean’s chest. He felt sleepy.

“Yeah, I like the sound of that.”

*

Dean and Cass discussed boundaries and insecurities. What made them nervous, what made them uncomfortable, what made them want to jump each other’s bodies immediately.

Dean could tell Cass was a little embarrassed, but he wasn’t in any rush. He knew they were going to have plenty of time to go over that subject, too.

*

Castiel was overwhelmed with sensations when Dean’s mouth wrapped around him and started bobbing up and down his shaft. He rolled his head back, closing his eyes tightly in euphoria.

“I love you,” he whispered, almost moaning it.

He didn’t regret saying it, not precisely, but he felt like he should’ve saved it for another moment, one less… carnal.

 _I love this_ , or _I love what you’re doing_ , that was the kind of thing he should’ve said. But he’d meant every word, and it’d just slipped from his tongue in between all the amazingness of Dean practicing him oral sex.

He looked down, wanting to appreciate the view.

Dean pulled back and kissed his inner thigh.

“I love you," he whispered back.

And although Castiel knew very well that he was no longer a celestial being, he could’ve sworn he somehow saw through Dean’s soul how honest it was.

*

There was progress—tons of it. Castiel was proud of himself.

Just a few things were still missing from their topics of discussion: intercourse, safe sex and everything regarding anal stimulation in general.

He was sure Dean wouldn’t stop mentioning it when he had the chance.

Once it happened, and Castiel’s fears faded and his doubts were cleared, he was just excitedly waiting for the moment when he finally gave himself to Dean.

*

Cass had witnessed plenty of death, violence, and misery during the millions of years he spent on Heaven watching over the Earth. But when it came to sex, Dean was sure he still had the innocence of an angel.

“You’re beautiful,” Dean murmured in Cass’ ear.

The room was quiet and dark as they made out. Dean’s eyes were teary with emotion already; his chest was tight and in it his heart was beating hard. His hands were cupping Cass’ cheeks, then his jawline and then they rested on Cass’ sides. They gripped tight and fondled. Dean adored the sounds he was getting from deep in Cass’ throat.

Cass pulled back, planted a soft kiss on Dean’s temple.

“And you’re gorgeous, Dean Winchester.”

They kissed again, languid and heatedly.

Cass straddled Dean and Dean laid down, first supporting himself on his elbows and then fully on his back.

Cass’ weight on him was delicious. Dean wanted it to last forever—that lightheadedness caused by Cass deliberately putting all of his weight on him.

Cass started slowly humping him through his clothes. It was a sway of hips against him that resulted painful and tempting, yet paradisiac for Dean.

Dean caressed Cass’ asscheek. The muscles were soft underneath the rough denim. Cass bit Dean’s lower lip in the kiss and moaned quietly.

Dean switched their positions and laid on top of Cass. He traced the edge of his shirt with his fingertips and teased Cass’ lower abdomen.

“May I?”

“Yes, Dean. Please.”

Dean was quick to undress Cass from his shirt. He took his own shirt off, as well, and their chests, too sweaty and hot, mashed against the other’s.

“I could spend eternity with you,” Castiel breathed.

“We will. Somehow, we will,” was Dean’s low answer.

It was like riding a bike. There was no way Dean Winchester could forget how to sex. But hey, it was Cass who they were talking about, and he wanted to be excellent, better than ever—and Dean had to admit he was just a little bit out of practice.

As Cass was sitting on his lap, both of them already naked, Dean’s lubed finger teased Cass’ rim.

“If anything,” Dean said, “no matter how small it is, feels wrong, you just let me know, alright?”

“Alright.”

Dean kissed Cass’ shoulder.

“I know you trust me,” Dean said. Cass nodded. “And I appreciate that trust very much.”

It was slow, and just as exquisite as Dean had imagined. Cass’ face contoured from slight discomfort to acceptance, and then to pleasure, plain and pure. Soon one finger was replaced by two, and two were replaced by three.

“I’m so sorry I’ve doubted you before,” Dean said, emphasizing his words with the swirl of his fingers. “I’m so sorry I hurt you when I turned you down.”

Cass brought Dean to him using the arm around his shoulders.

“Dean, I forgave you so long ago. You’re with me now, and that’s all that matters.”

"Thank you," Dean whispered.

He reached Cass' prostate, almost making him dissolve in his arms. Dean was more than eager to do the same with his dick. He silently made a promise to himself of making love to Cass like it was all he got to prove how much he meant for him.

And for as long as their meaningful, great, memorable sex act lasted, it actually was.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's it!! A nice end for a nice 'verse! (or at least that's what I hope you think!)
> 
> I hope you've all enjoyed this with me. Also, please remind me not to commit myself to write such detailed sexy times again. They're hard. As fuck.
> 
> I love you, and deeply appreciate your feedback ♥  
> Marian (marian-elisa on tumblr. Come and say hi).


End file.
